mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shika Inu
|caption1 = |username = Hex#4569|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Cerberust|age = 17|birthday = October 24|gender = Female|height = 5"4|weight = 120lbs|blood_type = AB|ethinicity = Japanese|school = UA|school_year = First Year|quirk_name = Big Red Dog|description = 1|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student}} Appearance General Appearance Shika is a smaller girl who has a real preference for the color black. Her hair is black, her clothes are black, her eyeliner is black, and so on. She wears heavier clothes- particularly sweaters, that cover most of her body. Despite her size, Shika is particularly athletic, owing to her time on the streets, and few years she was being looked after by a hero. Costumed Appearance Shika's costume is pretty basic, and she wears it instead of a sweater over her usual clothes. It consists of only a waterproof hoodie, with fur trim and an emblem of a crimson dog emblazoned on the back. Beneath the emblem, the words "CERBERUST" have been stamped in capital letters. Personality Contrary to her bulldozing power-set, Shika is a very cautious, meticulous person who avoids conflict if it can be avoided. She is slow to bring out her quirk, and often reserves it for the right moment. This isn't out of fear for the damage she could cause; she worries about others learning her quirks weaknesses and using them against her. However, despite her cautious nature, she isn’t a wallflower. She is an opinionated, if not slightly damaged, young woman who wants to be like her mentor. Character Background Shika grew up on the streets of Tokyo, but not the nice ones. Her earliest memories are in the alleyways of a slum, with nothing but a shirt on her back and a quirk to protect her. It was not a good life, and Shika isn’t willing to talk about the things she went through during that time. However, that doesn't mean they didn't happen. Shika learned a good many things from her early years. She learned what drugs look like and how they are sold; how to spot when someone is gearing up for a fight; and, most importantly, where to find food in a desperate situation. One day, a hero named Heavy Glance reached out to her. The woman took her in, officially adopted Shika, and became like a mother to her. With her help, Shika was able to make up for time in her education she had lost while on the streets. She proved a quick study, and was eventually able to enroll in UA Academy. Character Aspects # Creepy Goth Girl # Street Wise # Damaged Survivalist Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk '''Big Red Dog User can summon and control giant dog made of red sand. The dog has the body of a pit bull, and looks generally intimidating. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive